frontmissionfandomcom-20200214-history
MIDAS
The M.I.D.A.S. ('M'atter 'I'rradiation 'D'issociative 'A'cceleration 'S'ystem) is an experimental device that was used as a weapon of mass destruction (WMD) and serves as the central point of both Front Mission 3 storyline's. Description The basic principles of M.I.D.A.S. is that it uses auric radiation to separate the protons, neutrons, and electrons of individual atoms into subatomic particles, generating vast kinetic energy that breaks the molecular bonds of anything it comes into contact with in the process. On contact with water molecules in the air, however, auric radiation turns into a stable element and loses all energy, thus posing no threat to the environment. Although M.I.D.A.S. has a potential for being a new source of energy, its destructive effect also makes it a potential candidate to be used as a "superweapon". While M.I.D.A.S. is not as effective as nuclear weapons, its output is highly adjustable, thus eliminating the need to create separate tactical and strategic variants, and reducing the production costs. Furthermore, as stated above, the auric radiation generated by the M.I.D.A.S. is harmless once it fuses with water, so, it can be used as a conventional weapon anywhere without repercussions, unlike nuclear weapons. As a result, the world's powers are particularly intrigued with M.I.D.A.S., even some would do anything to get their hands on it. History M.I.D.A.S. was designed by Emir Klamsky, head of the USN Special Radiation Laboratories, as part of her parents' legacy. Initially auric radiation is deemed impossible to control due to its instability, but Emir and her team managed to harness auric radiation into the working principles of M.I.D.A.S. Eventually a working M.I.D.A.S. device was produced, but it was stolen from the USN Special Radiation Laboratory's Alaskan facility during a covert operation by JDF Special Forces under orders from Masao Sasaki, the JDF Chief-of-Staff. For the next few months the JDF tried to study and duplicate the weapon as part of Sasaki's ambition and plan to make Japan a world power. Alisa Takemura was one of the individuals involved (though not directly) in this research. Yokosuka incident When JDF scientists under Sasaki's supervision were studying M.I.D.A.S. in hopes of replicating it, an accident occured which resulted in the sudden, premature detonation of a copy. Although not as powerful as its simulated yield, at less than 60%, the M.I.D.A.S. copy destroyed a large part of the underground facilities. The JDF covered up the incident by stating that it was an accident caused by a ruptured gas line's explosion, and framed Kazuki Takemura and Ryogo Kusama as the culprits. Upon learning the accident and the truth behind it, the OCU demanded Sasaki to hand over M.I.D.A.S. to them, or Japan would be isolated for their unilateral conspiracy against the USN. Sasaki complies, but the OCU is unaware that the M.I.D.A.S. they received is a successful copy instead; the original one was kept underneath the Okinawa Ocean City afterwards. Batangas incident Amidst a civil war in the Philippines, the commander of the nearby OCU Taal Base, Semaun Forsyth, is faced with overwhelming odds of the rebels' offensive on Batangas and the impending arrival of the DHZ fleet to support the rebels forces him to use the copy of M.I.D.A.S. against the fleet without authorization from the OCU high command. The second copy, which is closer to the original's yield and stronger than the one that detonated in Yokosuka, wiped out the DHZ fleet along with much of Batangas. Okinawa Ocean City incident Emma's storyline The DHZ, working alongside the Imaginary Numbers, invaded Okinawa Ocean City in an attempt to secure and retrieve M.I.D.A.S. for mass production and forcefully detached the Primary Block 13, where the original device was stored in its underground power room area. After a series of battles which results in the destruction of the invading Changli Army troops and the Imaginary Numbers, the block, now floating on the ocean, was vaporized when the original M.I.D.A.S., which is stronger than the copies that detonated in Yokosuka and Batangas, was manually detonated by Alisa Takemura, killing her in the process. A few weeks later, Japan announced that the mysterious explosion near Okinawa Ocean City was the result of the DHZ's invasion of the country, and accuses them for masterminding the recent coup d'etat. However, the DHZ denied Japan's accusations and claimed that the incident is the result of the USN's experiments and testing on a new type of weapon. The USN rejects the DHZ's claims and chose to support Japan against the DHZ. However, in truth, Japan is considering to secede from the OCU and work together with the USN to cover up the existence of M.I.D.A.S. and and blame the DHZ for the incidents instead. Kazuki and his party, knowing that Sasaki was going to try something like this, worked with the OCU who sent them through a space shuttle into North America in order to expose the truth behind M.I.D.A.S. as well as avenge Alisa's death. The shuttle was intercepted by the USN air force just as they were getting close to their destination, but the USN fighters stand down as the shuttle is broadcasting a distress signal. This buys enough time for Kazuki's party to be airdropped near the conference building. Four USN police Wanzers try to stop them to no avail, and they managed to crash the conference. Sasaki, angered by the fact that Kazuki and Emma were trying to ruin his plans, tries to stop them with a USN police wanzer, but Kazuki managed to retaliate and subdue the power-hungry general, allowing Emma to reveal the truth behind M.I.D.A.S. to the world. One year later. Kazuki and Emma are in Orsha, Ravnui, the place where they Alisa and Emma were born and spent their childhood. Emma tells Kazuki that she'll come back here when everything is done and that remembering the past and not forgetting about it would be her motivating force. Kazuki tells Emma that he certainly won't forget about the past and thinks about having a family with her. Alisa's storyline The events on Alisa's storyline are the same as Emma's, but there are major differences: * The Imaginary Numbers act alone without DHZ asisstance. * Lukav tortures Emma and leaves her at the underground power room in a mentally comatosed status. * Lukav, having accquired the knowledge of how to produce M.I.D.A.S, activates the original M.I.D.A.S. to wipe out Kazuki and his friends instead of retrieving it. * All major characters, including Alisa and Isao Takemura, survived; Emma regains her senses in a hospital a few days later. After the Okinawa Ocean City incident, Japan announced that the explosions in Yokosuka and Batangas were caused by the coup forces using M.I.D.A.S. and apologizes to the Philippines for the Batangas incident, as well as forming an organization along with the Philippines to oversee the production of M.I.D.A.S. and preventing the tragedies on Yokosuka and Batangas from happening again. However the USN denies every accusation about the existence of M.I.D.A.S. being connected to them, which soured relations between Japan and the USN. Unfortunately, the scientists of Ravnui National Laboratory, who were responsible for creating the Imaginary Numbers, have gotten away unpunished and were now planning their next move, despite their losses, with the assistance of someone identified as a "Prime Minister", ending the story in a cliffhanger. Gallery FM3 - Yokosuka Base Incident 1.PNG FM3 - Yokosuka Base Incident 2.PNG|The Damage shown in this picture is a small demonstration of the destructive power of MIDAS. FM3 - Batangas 1.PNG|HUD Display showing Visual Confirmation of the Target. FM3 - Batangas 2.PNG|Camera zooms out to show the location of the DHZ Invasion Fleet. FM3 - Batangas 3.PNG|Pilot's view of Batangas from the cockpit. FM3 - Batangas 4.PNG|One of the many DHZ Landing Ships of the Invasion Fleet. FM3 - Batangas 5.PNG|The OCU Bomber makes its approach despite anti-aircraft fire from the Landing Ships. FM3 - Batangas 6.PNG|The Initial Detonation of M.I.D.A.S. after being dropped dead-center over the Invasion Fleet. FM3 - Batangas 7.PNG|The Early Stage of the Explosion. The arm-like projections of Auric Radiation can disintegrate anything in its path. FM3 - Batangas 8.PNG|The Pilot attempts to escape... FM3 - Batangas 9.PNG|...But falls victim to the Deadly Reach of M.I.D.A.S. FM3 - Batangas 10.PNG|Due to the close proximity, The City of Batangas is in range of the explosion. FM3 - Batangas 11.PNG|The Climax. The M.I.D.A.S. Explosion reaches its Peak. FM3 - Batangas 12.PNG|The Auric Radiation Sphere as it is Beginning to die down. FM3 - Batangas 13.PNG|Contact with Water Particles is causing the Auric Radiation to stabilize. FM3 - Batangas 14.PNG|The Terrible Aftermath of a M.I.D.A.S Explosion. FM3 - M23A - Batangas.PNG|A closer detail of Ground Zero after the Detonation. Category:Front Mission universe Category:Weapons